(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal nanobelt, a method for manufacturing the same, and a conductive ink composition and a conductive film comprising the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Various conductive elements such as an electrode, wirings or an electromagnetic shielding film are included in semiconductor devices, display devices such as PDP or LCD, or a solar cell and the like. One of the mostly used methods for forming the conductive elements is printing a conductive fine particles, for example, a conductive ink composition comprising conductive nanoparticles and an solvent on a substrate, and then, heat treating (for example, firing and drying) to form a conductive pattern or a conductive film which forms various conductive elements on the substrate.
However, to form a conductive film or a conductive pattern using so far developed conductive nanoparticles, a process is required wherein a conductive ink composition comprising the same is printed onto a substrate, and then, fired at high temperature to remove an organic substance (for example, an organic solvent) included in the conductive ink composition and reduce or melting-connect the conductive nanoparticles. This process is to reduce the conductive nanoparticles included in the conductive ink composition or melting-connect the conductive nanoparticles to obtain uniform conductive pattern or conductive film exhibiting excellent conductivity.
However, the kinds of substrates capable of forming a conductive film or conductive pattern are limited due to the necessity of the high temperature firing process. For this reason, there has been continuous demand for a conductive nanoparticle or a conductive ink composition which may form a conductive pattern and the like having excellent conductivity even if a firing process or a heat treatment is applied at lower temperature.
Accordingly, various conductive nanoparticles or conductive ink compositions for low temperature firing have been suggested, but there is a limit in that the firing temperature may not be sufficiently lowered or sufficient conductivity may not be obtained.